


A Little too slippery - Bokuto Koutarou

by Kimi09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/pseuds/Kimi09
Summary: Bokuto and his girlfriend having some small funny moments together while they're ice skating- would he be skating like a pro as he claims he would?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Little too slippery - Bokuto Koutarou

**Pairing: Bokuto Koutarou X Reader**

**Warnings: None**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Happy birthday You Fukurodani Baby! Enjoy yer day**!  
 **\------------------------------------------------------------**

"Koutarou! Look!" The female Squealed, squeezing his hand gently, their fingers intertwined. "It's huge!" She completed, pointing at the Ice rink in front of them, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hey Hey Hey! We're gonna enjoy this!" Bokuto exclaimed, looking down at his girlfriend, grinning happily at her. "We're gonna be the ones who steal the attention of the whole crowd!" He proudly and maybe too confidently stated, making his girlfriend chuckle sheepishly in reaction to his words. "Uh.. Kou," she whispered, looking up at his wide eyes, biting her lips a little bit before asking him about where this confidence came from. "Have you ever been on an Ice rink before?" She asked, unsure how to tell him that this wasn't going to be the easiest thing he's ever tried. "I'm just wondering why are you so confident about this?" She laughed a little bit, making the taller male pout. "Y/N~" the male whined, raising a brow at her. "I haven't! but it can't be _**that**_ hard, can it?" He asked, now a grin taking it's place back on his lips. "I'll show you!" He laughed, ruffling the h/c-nette haired female.

"Koutarou! Hey! Stop! Don't run!" The female called after the too excited captain, huffing as he only seemed to fasten his face, making sure she was unable to catch up to him. "C'mon, Y/N! You can do a little bit of running can't you?" He teased, Immediately laughing right after.

Y/N couldn't stay pouty for too long since she as well enjoyed those kind of moments with him. They were pure and precious.

It was kind of funny how those two wanted to do everything for each other. This date was a last second planned date. By Bokuto of course. They were initially going to watch a movie but once he saw Y/N talk to her friends about never actually going skating ever before, he decided to take her to try it out.

Well, he was going to try it out as well, but the most important part to Bokuto was that his girlfriend enjoys all this.

And there they were, each one of them tying the laces of their shoes tight, getting ready to stand up.

Of course, Y/N was the first to stand up but she didn't last two seconds, falling back into her seat, Bokuto immediately laughing at that, pecking her cheeks before trying to stand himself, falling right back as well.

"Not so hard?" Y/N asked, raising a brow at the golden eyed male who was sat right beside her. "I believe you, the amazing Bokuto Koutarou, fell back since you can't seem to stand with ice skaters." The female tried to hold her laugh back as much as she could, seeing that her boyfriend had a very readable expression which said "I'll show you!", and with that, the male tried to stand again, the shorter female standing with him, holding his hand, trying to stay stable.

"Oh."

The sudden voice that came from the owl captain made his date look at him, confusion written on her face. "What is it, Kou?" Her tone was soft and her brows were raised, unsure of what to expect next.

"If we work together we'd be able to stand up! And maybe even skate like pros!" The enthusiastic tall male spoke, making Y/N burst out into a small fit of laughter. "I mean, sure! We could try that but," the female paused, pecking Bokuto's lips real fast, smiling at him sweetly before booping his nose so gently and softly. "Don't put some high expectations, Love." She grinned, intertwining their fingers as they steadied each other, walking to the ice rink.

Almost half an hour passed and the two were literally clung to the helping penguin, struggling to stand properly.

"K-Kou- WOAH!" The female tried to reach to the ace but she fell right before that, hitting her chin on the ground. "This hurted.." she whined, sitting up, hugging herself as one hand tried to soothe the pain and numbness she was feeling.

"Y/N!" And came to the rescue, the boyfriend, trying to stabilize himself, not looking any better than her. "I'll help you-" he stated, trying to pull her up, managing to do that after a few fall scares.

They sucked by all means.

"May I help you?" An unfamiliar voice pulled the attention of the two, taking Y/N's hand, not even waiting for an answer as he helped her out, showing her the right stance and helping her skate a little bit.

Easy to say, Bokuto was not happy. He knew Y/N wasn't even given a chance to protest or refuse and that's what pissed him off more.

"OI!" and now he was literally making his way to his precious girl, holding her hand, glaring at the other male who just scoffed and skated away.

"Kou did you just walk all the way from there to here without falling?"

That was enough to pull Bokuto out of his anger. "Huh? I did?" He asked, looking back before making a small move and falling down, pulling Y/N with him. "KOU!" The female whined, pouting at him.

"I'm sorry- I mean now at least we can skate with the penguins!" He beamed, pointing at the metal objects, feeling a sense of pride within him as he got his girlfriend back.

"Thanks for getting me." The female mumbled, trying to stand up. "He was getting touchy. I was uncomfortable." A chuckle followed after those small words, making Bokuto mad for a second but once he remembered that he hot his girl back, the grin was back on his face.

"I'm the best boyfriend! Hey hey hey!" He cheered, too loudly to be labeled as a cheer to himself.

"Definitely, Goofball." Y/N grinned, ger cheeks flushed but her expression was out of genuine love and care. "You're the best for me, Kou!" She laughed, standing up and leaning onto the helping penguin, laughing and a giggling mess, trying to make the best out of their time together.

"Y/N- I got stuck-!" The ace freaked out. The e/c orbs were immediately fixed on him, letting go of the penguin as she tried to reach to him without it, going a little too fast for her liking and forgetting how to stop herself, bumping into the male, wrapping her hands around him and luckily, they hold onto each other for dear life, grinning at each other once they realized they were both good.

With that, Bokuto pressed his lips on his girlfriend's, capturing her lips in a soft genuine passionate kiss, smiling at her once he pulled away, noses almost touching. "Enjoying, princess?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Kou." She giggled, pressing her palm on his cheek. "You know, I think you were right when you said We'll be the center of attention." She grinned and pointed at the people around them who were whistling and clapping. "Too much PDA for them." She winked.

"You know princess, Maybe this place is a little too slippery for us, don't you think?"

"No, Kou. I don't think so. I know so." The couple tried to get out of the rink safely, hand in hand, smiles spread wide on their faces.

Key word: Tried.

They were a laughing mess after the times they fell down, bruises definitely covering their bodies.

"This was fun." Y/N beamed.

"Lets do something new again." Bokuto suggested, grinning even more when the reply he earned was a nod.

"Until we remember nothing but the sound of our laughter, Kou. Lets do it all." The female's voice was soft yet firm. She was making a promise, putting her pinkie out.

"Yea!" And with that, their promise was made after Bokuto connected their pinkies. "Forever each other's number one."

"Forever and always, Kou. Forever and Always."

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Word Count|| 1322**


End file.
